El nacimiento de la Rosa Negra
by Mariclast
Summary: Uno no nace siendo quién es, uno se vuelve cómo es a lo largo de su crecimiento, entonces… ¿qué fue lo que provocó hace tanto tiempo…el verdadero nacimiento de la Rosa Negra ? One-shot. Ligero AU.


_**El nacimiento de la Rosa Negra**_

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Kodachi Kuno solo tenía apenas unos siete años, era una niña muy solitaria. Sus compañeros de clase la molestaban (porque en parte a muchos de ellos les resultaba bonita) y las chicas tampoco la apreciaban. Muchas de ellas la envidiaban por tener la atención de los chicos y por ser una niña muy rica en comparación con ellas, así que la ignoraban y muchas veces, al igual que los chicos, la molestaban, siendo estas un poco más crueles en sus actos (pero nunca llegando a ser extremistas, después de todo, aún seguían siendo niños). A Kodachi esto la entristecía mucho, por lo que siempre buscaba el conforte de su padre o hermano mayor. Debido a esto, tuvo que ser transferida varias veces a diferentes escuelas de Nerima (ya que el que el propio director Kuno no podía poner sus manos directamente en el asunto, o causaría que las cosas fueran a peor), pero siempre pasaba lo mismo y cuando las opciones se le acabaron, no tuvo más escapatoria. No sabía por qué la molestaban, y sinceramente, siendo tan pequeña ni siquiera podía entenderlo, lo único que podía hacer con todo ello, era llorar desconsolada. Cuando ni su hermano ni su padre estaban ahí para poder consolarla, ella no podía más que aferrarse a su almohada y llorar sobre ella, susurrando entre sus sollozos un llamado a su madre, quien ya no estaba. Los sirvientes se apenaban por ella y trataban de ayudarla, pero su propio orgullo ya infundado desde tan joven no les dejaba hacer nada. Los días pasaban y la pobre Kodachi no paraba de sufrir, pero por fin, hubo algo que apaciguó sus lágrimas.

En un esfuerzo por animarla, el ninja Sasuke, uno de los más fieles y antiguos sirvientes de la familia, le mostró un día una película llamada: ¨Sailor Rose, La promesa de la Rosa¨, la cual le había recomendado su prima diciéndole que era un clásico que capturaría el corazón de cualquier niña. Efectivamente, sus palabras se cumplieron, pues solo con ello, Kodachi Kuno quedó encantada con la serie. Tras la película, empezó a ver la serie original e incluso a comprar de vez en cuando el manga cuando salía de la escuela. Le pidió a su padre que le comprara figuras, posters y muchos peluches con los que al final decoró su cuarto satisfecha. Una vez incluso se puso su propio traje de Sailor Rose e obligó a su hermano mayor a vestirse como Tuxedo Knight mientras hacían sus respectivas poses representativas y recitaban sus más memorables diálogos, hecho que quedó fielmente guardado en una gran serie de fotografías y vídeos ahora bien escondidos de la vista de todos (por la pena que en **él** resultaban).

Kodachi amaba a todas y cada una de las sailor, sobre todo a Sailor Rose, y deseaba tener a su lado a alguien como Tuxedo Knight. Entre su fanatismo y fantasía con la serie, Kodachi se olvidada casi por completo de su realidad, a la cual cada vez que volvía, no había cambiado nada. En un principio, gracias a su fanatismo con Sailor Rose, algunas de las chicas de su aula hablaron con ella, ya que a ellas también les gustaba, pero al poco tiempo, no volvieron a acercársele. Aún ahora, Kodachi no sabe el ¨por qué¨ de ello, y la verdad es que...las principales chicas del aula amenazaban a las demás con molestarlas a ellas también si se le acercaban. Con eso, ya nadie se atrevió de nuevo.

Cada vez que ese sentimiento de soledad le inundaba, Kodachi volvía ver aquella película que tanto le encantaba, confundiendo sus lágrimas de dolor con la emoción de tristeza que las escenas de la película le transmitían. En verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón, deseaba ser una chica fuerte, valiente, hermosa y habilidosa como la Sailor Rose.

Un día, mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, se encontró un cartel que promocionaba un evento especial de Sailor Rose en el parque de diversiones Asobi. Emocionada, tomó el cartel de su lugar y se lo llevó corriendo a la mansión, en donde se lo mostró a su papi y le pidió que por favor la llevara. El señor Kuno obviamente aceptó gustoso, pues haría cualquier cosa por su querida Kochi. Durante el resto de la semana, Kodachi esperó muy ansiosa el día del evento, preparándose por completo para el gran día. Sin embargo, aquel día prometido, su padre tuvo que asistir obligatoriamente a una importante junta de negocios, por lo que no pudo acompañarles, para el desasosiego de ella. En ¨compensación¨ por no poder estar con ella, Kodachi asistió al parque junto a Tatewaki, su hermano mayor, y Sasuke, su fiel sirviente. Eso debería de haber bastado para que pudiera disfrutar de su visita, sin embargo, todo no salió como ella lo esperaba. Por culpa de la larga fila para entrar y la llegada tarde que habían hecho por culpa de que su hermano mayor se había quedado dormido, cuando por fin pudieron entrar al parque, ya según el horario, el show principal del día se había acabado. Kodachi lloró frustrada, culpando de todo a su hermano, quien le dijo que qué importaba si se había perdido el show, ya habría otro más tarde y todavía quedaban cosas por disfrutar. Él lo que no sabía era que, con ello, le había estropeado el plan que ella ya había organizado de antemano.

El día prosiguió y más ¨malas¨ cosas fueron pasando: su sabor favorito de helado con adornos de decoración especiales del evento se acabó antes de que pudiera siquiera probarlo, el peluche que ella quería fue tomado por otra niña y esta no se lo quiso vender, y perdió su cupón para tomarse una foto y conocer tras vestidores a los personajes de las actuaciones (quienes como ya sabéis todos, son simples ¨actores¨ que en realidad solo interpretan un papel). Kodachi entonces, sintiéndose realmente frustrada, salió corriendo entre la multitud de gente, preguntándose cómo es que todo le tenía que salir mal, terminando por perderse entre la gente, sin poder ser detenida por el llamado de su hermano o de su sirviente.

La tarde empezaba a oscurecerse y por sus alrededores, aunque ahora había menos gente, no encontraba ni a su hermano ni a Sasuke. Algunas personas trataron de llevarla a niños perdidos, pero ella siempre se les escapaba, pues le habían enseñado a ¨no te dejes llevar a ningún lado por extraños¨. Sentada inmóvil sobre un banco del parque, estando todo a su alrededor completamente desolado, Kodachi Kuno no pudo más y sintió que de nuevo unas fuertes lágrimas querían llegar. Esto no estaba bien. Ella había venido aquí porque le gustaba Sailor Rose, porque esto la hacía feliz, entonces, ¿por qué justo cuando trataba de hacer las cosas bien y disfrutar el momento…simplemente el mundo no le permitía ser feliz?

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su llanto era muy fuerte y ruidoso. Estaba muy dolida, se sentía solitaria y ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo el que la sorprendiera la oscuridad en aquel lugar del parque, temiendo que quizás nunca pudiera regresar a su hogar, ver a su padre o hermano, y pescara alguna enfermedad.

… _¿Cuál es el motivo que os ha llevado a llorar, joven damisela? ..._

Al oír estas dulces y caballerosas palabras, Kodachi levantó un poco su mirar y se sorprendió mucho al ver no más ni menos que frente a sí a su tan querido Tuxedo Knight.

-T-Tuxedo Knight, p-pero… ¿por qué estás aquí…? -pronunció ella suave y confusamente entre sus sollozos, tratando de calmar su llanto.

-Es mi labor el acudir al llamado de toda hermosa y fiel seguidora guerrera del camino de la rosa-dijo Tuxedo Knight haciendo una reverencia ante ella-Tus lágrimas me han llamado sin dudar joven damisela, así que, decidme… ¿qué pena es la que agrieta vuestro corazón?

-Yo…quisiera ser como una de las rosas…Una hermosa y poderosa rosa que no teme a nada y se alza victoriosa incluso en la peor de las situaciones…-expresó Kodachi triste y pesarosa, bajando un poco su mirada.

\- ¿Qué decís joven damisela? ¿Es que acaso no os habéis dado cuenta? –respondió Tuxedo Knight posando una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Kodachi, quien, ante sus palabras, lo miró confundida-Vos ya sois sin duda la más bella y fuerte de las rosas, no necesitáis cambiar eso señorita.

\- ¿Yo también soy…una rosa…? -pronunció inocente la pequeña, sus ojos brillando de esperanza.

-Y no solo una simple rosa, mi joven damisela-dijo Tuxedo Knight a la par que hacía unos ligeros movimientos con sus manos, tras los cuales de repente, apareció en una de ellas una hermosa rosa negra-Vos sois como una rosa negra, que cautiva e intimida a aquellos que no quieren o no saben ver su verdadera belleza. Aquella quien se muestra orgullosa entre el campo de batalla y sale brillante de la más penumbrosa oscuridad, la primera y única: _**Sailor Black Rose**_-le ofreció galante aquella rosa.

Kodachi vio en aquella simple rosa, todo un mundo de belleza que nunca antes creyó haber visto, tomándola de las manos de Tuxedo Knight como si esta fuera algo sagrado y que al tocarla se podría marchitar. Para su sorpresa y felicidad, la rosa permaneció perfecta entre sus pequeñas, suaves e infantiles manos. La sonrisa en su rostro era innegable y demostraba cuán feliz en verdad estaba. Al oler su perfume, le pareció que era más dulce y especial que nunca. Sintió entonces dentro de sí un gran valor, una gran fuerza, una poderosa confianza.

-Gracias, Tuxedo Knight-expresó agradecida.

El caballero enmascarado por su parte, dio una reverencia, tomó una de las delicadas manos de la pequeña Kodachi y plasmó sobre ella un suave beso que la hizo sonrojar. Tras esto, le dio una última mirada y se despidió exclamando al aire un ¨ ¡Que el camino de la rosa os cuide, joven damisela! ¨ mientras pareció desaparecer por completo entre el aire, dejando solamente atrás a una feliz y emocionada Kodachi.

Por su parte, en el lugar en donde reapareció Tuxedo Knight, se encontraban también Tatewaki y Sasuke. Tuxedo Knight se les acercó y dijo:

\- ¿Qué tal os pareció jovencito? -quitándose por un momento su máscara, revelándose entonces como uno de los actores contratados para el evento principal.

-Nada mal, para nada mal-respondió impasible el chico, pero sin ser hipócrita-Sasuke, dale el dinero-le ordenó a su ninja con un chasquido.

\- ¡A-Ah sí señorito! -correspondió rápidamente este sacando su billetera y dándole al actor el dinero prometido por su ¨actuación especial¨.

-Sin embargo, _¿por qué tenía que ser una rosa negra? _-preguntó confuso Tatewaki.

-Era el último color que me quedaba-fue lo único que respondió el joven antes de despedirse y volver a desaparecer, ya estaba por terminar su turno.

Desde su posición escondidos, Tatewaki y Sasuke miraron como la pequeña Kodachi se regocijaba con la rosa negra entre sus manos y daba vueltas como si bailara, siempre sonriente y sin duda, feliz.

\- ¿Cree que deberíamos salir ya, joven amo? -indagó algo dudoso el ninja al chico.

-Nah, nunca la había visto tan feliz en mi vida. Dejémosla que siga soñando un poco más-expresó el todavía impasible Tatewaki, no pudiendo comprender cómo algo tan simple y cursi como el regalo de una rosa (y encima una negra) por parte de un personaje completamente ficticio podía hacer tan alegre y enérgica a la llorona y molesta de su hermana menor. Pero al verla así, pensaba que…definitivamente no se arrepentía.

Suspiró cansado, esbozando una media sonrisa conforme. Ay, las cosas que hacía por su hermana querida.

Un par de minutos después, Tatewaki y Sasuke por fin salieron de su escondite y se reencontraron finalmente con Kodachi, quien les contó los sucesos con mucha energía en sus palabras. El camino de regreso, ella iba muy contenta, tarareando la canción principal de la serie y saltando ligeramente cual Caperucita, llevando en una mano la rosa negra mientras con la otra sostenía la mano de su hermano para no volver a perderse. Obviamente, todos estos hechos molestaban a Tatewaki, pero aguantó bien la situación. Al llegar a casa y ser recibida por los brazos de su padre, volvió a relatar a este su encuentro con Tuxedo Knight y le mostró orgullosa a todos y cada sirviente, la rosa negra que le habían regalado.

Días después, tras haber ganado con el suceso de la rosa negra el valor y confianza que creía que le faltaban, Kodachi supo por fin superarse ante las adversidades de sus compañeros de clase y desarrolló desde entonces una fuerte admiración y gusto por las rosas negras. Descubrió su interés latente por la gimnasia rítmica y empezó a aprenderla para usarla más que solo como un deporte o arte, para hacerla toda un arte marcial con el que pudiera luchar. Cada día, se volvió más abierta, orgullosa y hasta algo tramposa y fantasiosa (N.A: Por no decir chiflada), mejorando cada vez más sus habilidades hasta lograr convertir sus aros, listones y demás artículos de gimnasia rítmica, en más armas de combate que en simples objetos inofensivos. Así, ese día, nació la que todos conocerían desde entonces, hasta ahora y por mucho tiempo más como la ¨_**Rosa Negra**_¨, tan bella como una rosa, pero tan ¨_**mala**_¨ como una espina.

**Fin**

N.A: ¡Hey! WOW, ¿yo escribiendo sobre Kodachi? Esto sí que me resulta raro. No tengo ni idea de cómo demonios me vino a la cabeza: si fue que recordando con añoranza la película de Sailor Moon y la forma en la que Darien ¨mata¨ a Fiore con una rosa me vino a la mente Kodachi, o por la forma en la que Kodachi hace ¨bailar¨ los pétalos de rosa cada vez que aparece me recordó a Darien. ¡En fin! El caso es que esto como que ha sido una no tan ligera parodia de Sailor Moon muy involuntaria por mi parte al escribir. _¿¡Será esto culpa de la maldición de la Rosa Negra!? _Meh, creo que no. Como que solo pensaba en ¨ ¿Qué habrá sido lo que hizo que Kodachi se volviera tan obsesiva a las rosas negras si no nació siéndolo? ¨ y esta fue la idea que me surgió, dándole un poco de toques tristes y de amor familiar. Espero que al menos haya sido entretenido de leer, aunque no os atraiga el personaje (sinceramente, a mí tampoco me cae tan bien), y así sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


End file.
